The Real Quatre Winner
by Midii Une
Summary: Cowritten by The Great Saiyagal. A song parody of The Real Slim Shady!


The Real Quatre Winner  
  
(A loving parody of the Real Slim Shady)  
  
Okay, folks more random silliness by the creators of The (kinda) Great  
Romance Debate! I'd just like to state that we really love Quatre, Duo, Heero,  
Trowa and Wufei and all of this is just meant to be humorous. Weird Al  
we're not but hope you all enjoy this!  
  
  
by Midii Une  
and the Great Saiyagal  
  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Quatre Winner please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Quatre Winner please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here . . .  
  
Y'all act like you've never seen a blonde Arab before  
Jaws all on the floor like Relena, like Heero just burst in the door  
and threatening to destroy her worse than before  
but what she really wants is for him to give it to her down on the floor  
It's the return of the . . "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
Quatre didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Dr. J said . . . nothing you idiots!  
Dr. J's dead! He's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
All of the otaku girls love Shinigami (vocal turntable: chigga,   
chigga, chigga) "Duo Maxwell I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walkin' around waving his DeathScythe  
Flippin' his braid around." "Yeah but he's so cute though."  
Yeah I probably got a couple of screws in my head loose,  
but no worse than what's going on in my parents bedroom  
fooling with test tubes, artificially creating 30 children, or so they tell me  
Sometimes I want to get on Zero System and just let loose, but can't  
but it's cool for Wufei to call everybody weaklings  
However, however  
And if I'm lucky I might get to destroy some enemy bases  
and that's the message Gundam Wing delivers to little kids  
And expect them not to know what an uncut version is  
Of course they're gonna know that people bleed   
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the Cartoon Network, don't they?  
We all fly big mechas around  
and cut OZ mobile suits open like cantaloupes (*slurp*)  
But . . .  
then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope  
Right Trowa?   
(*EWWW!*) But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Heero wave your spandex shorts, sing the chorus and it goes  
  
I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm the real Quatre  
All you other Gundam Pilots are just imitators  
So won't the real Quatre Winner please stand up  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm the real Quatre  
All you other Gundam Pilots are just imitators  
So won't the real Quatre Winner please stand up, please stand up?  
  
The other Gundam pilots don't have to apologize before they kill  
well I do, so just call me extra polite or something  
You think I give a damn about how I seem  
It's nice to say you're sorry before sending people to hell  
"But Quatre, what if Heero put you in charge, like he did in that one episode?"  
That's true, those other pilots need someone to tell them what to do  
It would be so great to be in charge  
so I could sit next to Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise  
and hear them argue over which suit is cooler, Tallgees 2 or Tallgees   
Hell Sandrock would show those two who's the best  
I'd scare the crap out of them with my heat shorters and stuff . . .  
Ahhh! I'm sick of all you non-anime shows, all you do is annoy me  
So Gundam Wing has been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who wear pink shirts like me, have a Maganac Corps like me  
Have a best friend who has really long bangs like me  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm the real Quatre  
All you other Gundam Pilots are just imitators  
So won't the real Quatre Winner please stand up  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm the real Quatre  
All you other Gundam Pilots are just imitators  
So won't the real Quatre Winner please stand up, please stand up?  
  
And every single person could be a Quatre Winner lurkin  
Could be workin' at Cinq Kingdom, spittin on Relena's onion rings  
or flying around in the air in a Gundam  
screaming "We're from outer space, every one of us"  
with his hatch open and his Zero System turned on  
So, will the real Quatre Winner please stand up?  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control   
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm the real Quatre  
All you other Gundam Pilots are just imitators  
So won't the real Quatre Winner please stand up  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Cause I'm Quatre Winner, yes I'm the real Quatre  
All you other Gundam Pilots are just imitators  
So won't the real Quatre Winner please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Ha ha   
Guess there's a Quatre Winner in all of us  
(Beep) it, Let's all stand up  
  
The end  



End file.
